Naruto: Anime's Apart Prequel
by Uncommon Guru
Summary: I have an idea for a Kingdom Hearts-esque crossover, and I want your input. This will be the prequel to the actual event, so click the title and let me know your thoughts. Remember; no idea is to insane, no crossover to far, and I will take Naruto around the multiverse laughing and cackling all the way with your ideas sending him anywhere and everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Anime's Apart Prequel (Temp title unless no one else can think up a better one)**

Alright folks, listen up because this is something I have yet to do before. I'm writing this, not as an actual story, but as the set up for another story. Why you might ask? Because after writing my new story Who Walks Among Dragons, I remembered the story that it was inspired by had a "brother" story by the same author. For those of you who don't know, my story was inspired by All Black by _Evilsheeplordwhosaysmoo_; an author who's been gone for a long…long time. Longer then me actually.

That being said, he had another story; Ten Thousand Fists. This story was a Ben 10 crossover…sort of. It had the Omnitrix element, but that was flipped to have Naruto running around with the ability to become various anime/manga heroes with their powers, skills, and so forth. Personally, it wasn't my favorite of his stories, but the possibilities were there and I'm sad we haven't seen where the story was planned on going due to the long absence.

With those possibilities, I also remembered reading several Kingdom Hearts crossovers when I'd been bored, and always wondered…what the hell? Kingdom Hearts is like the Disneyland of games; pulling all the Disney worlds together (plus Final Fantasy), while holding an interesting story too. With the Naruto crossovers, some I read kept Naruto in the Naruto-verse, or had Naruto going into the Disney-verse to play around there.

…can you see where I'm going with this, or had my mad ramblings lost you? Yes? Good.

This is also the reason I'm writing this chapter here; I want viewer input. I want to know which anime's you want to see me throw Naruto into, and at what point. I don't have to bother much with the other story's continuity seeing how I'll be throwing Heartless around, and I'll be able to play with Naruto and two other characters to see how they'll evolve throughout the story.

That being said, here's what I need from my ever loveable viewers;

**1. Who should Naruto travel with?** I have an idea of who the "team" should be, so this one is more to see what _you_ all want to see. Be creative, and have fun with it, and if you can reason why they'd work well enough I might change it to your suggestion. The team will be 3-4 people, so you can mix and match to see what results we get. Also, the more I see a particular team, the more I'll consider them, so keep an eye out.

**2. What anime/manga should they go to?** If I haven't made it clear, they will be bouncing around the _anime/manga_-verse, so no movies/books unless they're related to an anime/manga. Preferably it would be easier to do it with Shounen, but if you know a Shoujo that has action-type elements, let me know so I can look it over and see if I'll throw it in.

**3. When should they show up? **Timing is half the fun, and throwing them in when the characters in the story are learning things as well means that I'll be able to teach them to Naruto and his group as well. That being said, don't pick the middle of a time skip. It's easier to throw Naruto around when there's a group to throw him _at_. And if the group grows over time, try to think of a point where the growth will be most beneficial for Naruto's group too.

**4. Who should the villain of each world be?** Naruto doesn't have a clear-cut villain for the time being, meaning that the 'final boss' can be anyone from Naruto's, to the actual villain from Kingdom Hearts. Also, with the villains from the different worlds, you can throw in a Heartless or two that I may throw in with them so that we can see what all we can play around with. From pirates to ghost to whatever-that-thing-is, throw some ideas around.

**5. Should Naruto and his group learn magic? **Some anime's don't have the luxury of being close enough to other anime's in terms of power or abilities. For example, Dragon Ball Z would likely end up punching a hole into plenty of other universes at a certain point. This means that with their learning magic, Naruto and his friends might actually be _set back_ from using chakra. So the question therein lies; should they learn magic? or should they stick to chakra and just learn to manipulate it differently based on the planes they go to?

**6. Do you have suggestions for what the team should learn?** Naruto is smart, and I'm witty, but we both can miss things unless they're pointed out. As such, you all may have thought of something you wanted to see Naruto use from a different universe and now you can see if it'll come true. Now, not _everything_ can be learned, but Naruto and his group can make a mock version to use even so, so don't be scared of saying "Hey I want to see this", because I may like it and use it.

**7. And finally, should I give Naruto the Keyblade? or someone else? **This question is trickier, but is worth bringing up. Naruto is the hero of his universe, but this will be a combination of many universes using Kingdom Hearts properties. So, do you think Naruto is pure enough in heart to call on the mythical Keyblade? Or have you had your eye on another person in Konoha who might be better? Go ahead and let it fly, because _everything_ will be noted thoroughly.

Now that those are said, I'll make it clear that I haven't played Kingdom Hearts 2 or the other spin offs. (Dodges hail of weaponry before popping back up) That being said! this story will be using something I call "gaming principles" otherwise referred to as "viewer's pick". If people show interest in the story, review, follow, like, etcetera, then when all is said and done I'll see about using the story to springboard into another one. It'll likely be around that time that Kingdom Hearts 3 will have been _long_ since out (seriously, that game sounds like it'll be a ton of fun), and from there the same concept will apply. I'll even go out of my way to get KH2 and play it beforehand just to make sure I don't make to many mistakes with the Nobody. Log knows how many I might make with the Heartless...but that's beside the point.

I'm giving myself a week to a month before I dive in (mostly because I'm impatient as hell) so I ask you dive in as well and together we'll see orange chaos unleashed upon the multiverse.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright everyone, I've decided on which worlds to use in my upcoming Naruto: Anime's Apart. Since I want it to be a surprise, I won't say which ones I'll be using yet. However, I will be saying five of the runners up, as well as my reasoning behind them.

**_Fate/Stay Night_**

**_Familiar of Zero_**

**_Inuyasha_**

**_Sword Art Online_**

And**_Ranma ½_**

Before you jump at me about Fate/Stay Night, my reasoning is simple in two ways; it's too deep for Naruto to face in the _first_ run through, and its enemies are mainly human/human-like in nature, which suits the Nobodies better than the Heartless. If anything, Fate/Stay Night was the closest to making my list out of sheer epicness. However, if (again, it depends on the interest level) Anime's Apart shows that people like it, it'll definitely be on the list of places that Naruto will end up. It was the closest runner up, so yeah.

The others all follow some similarities, so I won't go into detail. Needless to say, I will reference some of these at least in passing in Anime's Apart, so keep an eye out for them.

I wanted thank you all who gave me suggestions. I'm still open to suggestions in the future, as well as ideas for what Naruto and his group will take with them (techniques and stuff), so shoot away.

I'll be working on it soon, so expect something interesting…soon.


End file.
